The present invention relates to a master brake cylinder arrangement with actuation detection for a vehicle brake system, including at least one piston arrangement with a piston which is movably guided in a receiving bore in a master brake cylinder housing, wherein the piston, together with the receiving bore, delimits a pressure chamber which is in fluid connection with a hydraulic brake circuit and may be moved along a movement axis between an initial position and an actuation position, wherein a position detecting device for detecting movement of the piston which is caused by actuation is provided within the receiving bore, and wherein the position detecting device has a sensor element, which is movable as a function of a piston movement, and a position detecting sensor, which is arranged fixed on the master brake cylinder housing.
Master brake cylinder arrangements of this kind are known from the prior art. For example, DE 199 15 832 A1 discloses a master brake cylinder arrangement in which the piston is provided with a ring magnet and in which a position detecting sensor is arranged on the master brake cylinder housing. Although this arrangement is widely used in practice and functions reliably, it has the disadvantage that the individual components for detecting position are arranged such that they engage directly in the structure of the master brake cylinder arrangement, in particular in the piston.
Similar arrangements are known from DE 10 2004 014 808 A1, DE 103 56 299 A1, DE 100 53 995 A1, and DE 102 42 266 A1.
Furthermore, EP 1 588 390 B1 discloses a master brake cylinder arrangement in which there is integrated an electric switch which closes an electrical circuit following actuation of the piston. As a result, binary position detection is, so to speak, possible, depending on the current switch position of the electric switch.